


here i am (on my knees again)

by exxdey



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Dom Marianne von Edmund, Dom/sub, F/F, Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Sex Toys, Smut, Sub Hilda Valentine Goneril, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:08:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23268232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exxdey/pseuds/exxdey
Summary: Marianne makes Hilda work.
Relationships: Marianne von Edmund/Hilda Valentine Goneril
Comments: 4
Kudos: 102





	here i am (on my knees again)

**Author's Note:**

> quarantine is a bitch so i figured i'd try my hand at smut for the first time. this is basically pwp but with some underlying stuff ig. i just kinda wanted to write the cotton candy wives fuckin', and there isn't nearly enough !dom mari on this site so i had to pitch in. i couldn't find a tag to clarify but this is set after the ending to GD. only instead of being long distance wives they are very short distance wives ;)

_The house feels awfully warm tonight_ , Marianne thought as she licked the tip of her finger to turn to the last page of her tome. The room was filled with scented candles, the likes of which were the only source of light in the dark of night. The scents of the candles were complimented nicely by the quiet sounds of her wife working next to her. As she finished reading and sat the book on the bedside table, Marianne shifted her focus towards her wife. Hilda was beside her, flushed from head to toe with her forehead stuffed in a mess of pillows. Her breathing was labored as she gripped a pillow tightly in one hand, defined muscles glistening with sweat as she sat there on her knees. Marianne glanced across the room to look at a mirror on their shared nightstand, but she couldn't quite get a glance at what she was looking for.

"Stop. Raise your hips, I can't see you in the reflection." Marianne ordered, her tone as gentle as always.

Hilda obeyed near instantly, arching her back to reveal a beautiful sight in the dim reflection shown from the mirror. Hilda’s hips were jutted in the air, two fingers paused inside herself per Marianne's instruction. Marianne smiled wickedly at the glimpse of a shining object catching the candlelight, a custom-made plug snug within Hilda's ass. The base was made of a rose-gold, with a bejeweled sapphire heart atop. Hilda had crafted it years back before they were even engaged, adding the jewels some time after they had been married to give it some extra flair. The effort certainly paid off, as the sight of the pink and blue toy along with Hilda's fingers deep within her entrance sent shivers throughout Marianne's body. 

"Good girl, keep going. You can be as loud as you want now dear." Marianne said. Hilda thanked her wife before getting back to work.

All her life, Hilda was notoriously unwilling to put in work or make an active effort. That changed when she first came across Marianne in her time at Garreg Mach. She was so captivating and beautiful, yet her shyness and grim outlook on life made her reclusive towards others. After seeing such a perfect soul in need of help, Hilda had finally found something she was motivated to work for, and quickly became close friends with. She helped Marianne become more comfortable with herself and others, helped her open up more, and when Marianne confessed her feelings one day she reciprocated with all her heart. As they became closer, Marianne grew far more confident, and Hilda was far more willing to put in effort, just as long as it made her wife happy. If Marianne was feeling down, Hilda would be there to cheer her up. If Marianne mentioned a type of jewelry she found beautiful, Hilda would find a way to seek it out and make it for her.

If one night Marianne laid back and told her to fuck herself senseless, who would Hilda be to deny her? 

So there she laid, groaning obscenities as she moved her fingers diligently. She gripped her other hand tighter in the clump of pillows and really started getting into it. Now that Marianne had finished up her readings, Hilda no longer had to hold back on her volume, so she arched her back, gyrated her hips, and started aiming for the spots she knew would set herself off. But as amazing as this currently was, it wasn't enough. Hilda knew that she needed more than just two fingers and a plug. Marianne had already instructed her not to touch her clit until she told her, but maybe she could bargain for some other relief. 

Moving her head to the side in order to face Marianne, Hilda pleaded. "Mari, may I please use another?"

Marianne went giddy at the request. "Good girl, of course you may. Thank you for asking." Hilda hummed appreciatively in response.

Marianne watched as Hilda hastily removed her fingers for a few torturous moments to wet them before resuming, now with three of her strong, axe-worn fingers working inside herself in steady movements. Marianne grew even hungrier at the sight, and Hilda groaned out even louder, the added stretch of a third finger complimenting the fullness in her ass wonderfully. Even then, there was still so much more that she needed. She wanted nothing more than for Marianne to do something, anything to help her out, but she knew she wasn’t the one in control. The fact that such a meek and gentle person like Marianne could make her bend over and fuck herself open drove Hilda wild with desire. She pressed her fingers inside of herself and started moaning unabashedly, the sensation of her knuckles dragging against the same wall as the plug being too good to resist. 

As Hilda dreamt of ways that Marianne could give her any sort of relief, a shift in the bed caused her to open her eyes. Marianne had abandoned looking at the mirror and was now lounging on her side with her head resting against one of her hands. Her other hand inched towards Hilda, and just when Hilda was almost certain that her girlfriend was teasing her again, Marianne finally made her dreams come true. Her soft, delicate hand grabbed a hold of Hilda’s breast, and the other girl nearly went rigid at the touch. Marianne's fingers sought out a nipple and began rubbing at it softly before suddenly tweaking it in her grasp, making Hilda shout in ecstasy.

"Oh goddess, fuck yes.”

Marianne grinned as her fingers continued their ministrations. She had been enjoying herself greatly, but she decided that it was time to go all the way. Everything before was just the pre-show, now it was time to push Hilda as close to her limit as possible. “Such a good girl, you’ve done so well tonight. Touch your clit for me.”

Hilda's head spun as she rapidly pried her free hand from its hold on the pillow and lubricated it with her saliva before sliding it down between her legs. Her fingers quickly found her clit and the feeling made her gasp out into the air. It had been neglected up until that point, and now every little rub or touch sent sparks that shook Hilda to her very core. She suddenly realized that if Marianne didn't allow her to come soon, she might not be able to hold out much longer.

”Mari _—_ fuck _—_ Mari please."

”Yes dear?”

"Please, oh goddess, please let me come."

Marianne seemed to ponder the request for a moment, fingers letting go of Hilda’s reddened nipple to slide torturously slow around and down her body. Hilda waited as patiently as she could _—_ the fingers sliding around her clit pausing intermittently to starve off her urge to orgasm _—_ when Marianne’s hand left her body. Not even a second later, it returned with a smack down hard on her ass.

“Fuck!” She cried, the sting of the impact nearly making her come right then and there.

”Come on baby, I know you can hold out just a little longer for me.” Marianne encouraged, her words punctuated by another spank. 

”Goddess, Mari, I can’t keep going, I’ve been good, please, please let me come, wanna come so fucking bad.” She rambled for a while more, desperate for that sweet release she needed.

Marianne mulled it over in her head as her fingers began playing with the plug still lodged inside of Hilda. Grasping the bejeweled end, she alternated between pushing and pulling, and Hilda nearly lost what little remained of her senses. She had reduced herself to a complete wreck, all for the love of her life, for Marianne, and she knew . Looking down at Hilda's wracked form, her hair messily splayed out across the pillows, moans and curses pouring out of her open mouth, beads of sweat scattered all over her toned back, Marianne smiled at a job well done and said what Hilda was dying to hear.

“Hmm, that’s more than enough for tonight. Come.”

Hilda’s efforts kicked up a notch as she rubbed tight circles around her aching clit, and her mind went blank. She couldn’t recall if she had ever come so hard before in her life. To be fair, she couldn’t recall much at all at that point in time but the feeling of pure bliss was unlike anything she had ever experienced before. Her hands kept up unfocused movements in her pussy as Marianne continued to toy with the plug, now clenched hard in the midst of her orgasm.

Hilda regained her composure soon enough to ride out her aftershock, fingers steadily slowing down until she removed them entirely and fell flat on her stomach. Marianne gently eased out the plug and urged her to roll over on her side. Hilda followed suit, her back pressing against her wife’s front as they shared a warm embrace in the aftermath of it all. Even so, such a simple maneuver as rolling over felt like a monumental task to Hilda in her exhausted state. Reaching around her wife's body, Marianne grabbed the hand that had been working inside Hilda and brought it up to her lips.

”Open.” Marianne said, soft yet commanding at the same time.

And Hilda did. Glazed eyes met eager ones as she opened her mouth and allowed Marianne to guide her own fingers inside. She felt a twinge of arousal rush to her oversensitive clit at the feeling and taste of herself, letting out a quiet moan around her digits as Marianne lazily moved her wrist. After a moment longer, Marianne removed Hilda's fingers from her mouth and leaned in to connect their lips. Hilda hummed into her mouth as they kissed, her taste still lingering faintly on her tongue. Breaking off to catch her breath, Hilda looked at Marianne inquisitively.  
  
“What about you?”

“Oh, don’t worry about me tonight, this was for you. Besides, you’ve already worked so much, I wouldn't want you to make yourself even more exhausted." Marianne said, a warm smile spread across her face as she caressed Hilda's head. "You can pay me back tomorrow, okay sweetheart?"

Hilda was moments away from telling her wife to just sit on her face and do the work herself, but in all honesty she felt like she might pass out at any second. She begrudgingly accepted her wife's proposal and rested back into her arms, falling asleep in her loving embrace. Marianne kissed the back of her head and pressed up tightly against her wife, intent on enjoying the contact for as long as she remained conscious.

She studied her wife's breathing, the rise and fall of her chest, the way she looked all enveloped in the dim glow, all so perfect and pure and right to Marianne. Not too much longer after the last of the candlewicks burned out, she joined her in peaceful slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> please leave a comment or kudos if you enjoyed!!
> 
> im pretty new to writing smut (and writing fanfic as a whole really) so if you noticed anything like a rookie mistake please let me know! i love the three houses girls and will most likely try to write more wlw smut so i would love to improve on future works. also there is almost like 0 lysithea/leonie on this site so if i make another fic they'll prob be the focus.
> 
> thanks a ton for reading!


End file.
